


Little letters

by krisnoli



Series: Little! Mc [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Anxiety, Comfort, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I wanna nap in beels lap :(, No beta we die like lilith, Non-Sexual Age Play, The brothers are soft, honestly just gimme, mammon is tsundere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisnoli/pseuds/krisnoli
Summary: After having an emotionally charged conversation with Asmodeus about their regression, Mc now faces the task of telling the rest of the demon brothers.At least they have Asmo in their corner in case anything goes sideways.
Relationships: Asmodeus & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Leviathan & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: Little! Mc [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203422
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Little letters

**Author's Note:**

> Part two of Baby Talk. You don't necessarily need to read it before this but this is a direct continuation of it so it would make more sense if you did.  
> In case you don't know what age regression is, I added a short explanation in the End Notes! :)  
> \-----------  
> Cross-posted on Tumblr under @kitsune-oji

They woke up nice and warm, safe with a comforting smell and arms softly wrapped around them. Mc could stay like this forever if it weren't for their bodily functions.

They groaned into Asmo's chest, not wanting to stand up to go to the toilet yet - and stiffened up. In Asmo's arms?

Right, yesterday was so emotionally draining that they fell asleep after that talk with the Avatar of Lust. Still somewhat disbelieving that it really went that well and wasn't just a dream, Mc could feel their heart light up in happiness. This was real, this was real.

But now, they really needed to go to the bathroom! Fortunately, the demon wasn't clutching onto them too hard and they could slip out from the bed easily, if not a bit clumsily since they had to step over Asmo to leave. Said demon did stir a bit and opened an eye to watch Mc scramble over to the bathroom.

He hadn't planned to fall asleep in their room yesterday but they took priority, so he could forgive missing the self-care sesh he prepared for them both. Ahh but now his skin felt all crusty, he could cry.

He stood up as well and walked over to the bathroom door, talking through it, "Darling? I'm going over to my room, ok? We didn't finish our session yesterday and my skin is suffering.. Come over whenever you're ready!" Asmodeus didn't wait for an answer before leaving for his room.

Meanwhile, Mc had done their business, washed their face and brushed their teeth. Their hair was in disarray too but even brushing it down didn't help much, so they just shrugged and went into their room again. They took some clean clothes and went over to Asmo's room.

Knocking on the door lightly, they didn't have to wait long before they were called in. It smelled like roses and lavender and Mc could hear water running when they stepped in. Asmodeus was already in the bathroom, having prepared the bath and all the products he wanted to use on Mc and himself.

"Come in, honey! The bath is almost ready now!", the demon called out and Mc laid their clothes on the bed before stepping into the bathroom. The human knew the only thing keeping the mirrors from fogging up was a spell, considering how warm the bathwater looked, little billows of smoke rising from it.

There were also quite a few bubbles on the surface and Mc knew it was only so they could feel more comfortable. Their heart felt warm as they strode over to Asmo with a smile. "Lavender and rose smells amazing, Asmo. What's the plan?", they asked while peeking over his shoulder.

He then continued to list off all he would do with their faces, from peelings to masks and moisturizings creams before moving on, "Then we'll hop in the bath and drink this lemon flavored tonic while talking, how's that sound? Perfect, I know. Of course, we'll have to put on lotion after the bath but we can help each other with that, right~?"

But Mc just giggled while playfully replying, "Yes, Asmo, of course~." Somehow, the descriptions of everything made it sound longer than it would actually take to go through all those products and soon they found themself sinking into the warm water. It had cooled a bit by now but it had been hot enough that now it was just right for the human and the bubbles popped down to a decent amount.

The tonic wasn't too bitter, thankfully and Mc gratefully sipped at the liquid, feeling a bit thirsty. Asmodeus sat next to them in the tub and they snuggled against one another.

They could still remember the first time the demon finally got them to take a bath with him. He had assured them that he won't try anything they don't want and being naked doesn't _have_ to be sexual, even if it made him pout. "I'd hate to make you uncomfortable, honey and it's not like I've never seen someone naked before", he had said with a small laugh.  
Now, Mc felt as comfortable as possible around the Avatar of Lust even if it felt a bit ironic.

"I've thought about it, Mc", Asmo started uncharacteristically serious but his voice was still soft and gentle, "I would love to take care of you if you will let me and I've also thought about how we could tell my brothers about this. We don't have to if you don't want to but I don't think they would react too badly and it could help you to be more open about yourself. You don't have to hide yourself in any way and if anyone doesn't react well, I'll be with you."

Ah, Mc could feel the tears prickling at their eyes again from how their heart just felt like it was blooming in joy, soaking up all the kindness to soothe their worries. But they didn't want to cry again and neither did they know what to say, so they just curled up against Asmo. With their knees in his lap and face hiding in his shoulder, they mumbled a "Thank you" once more.

The demon wrapped his arms around them and tugged them a bit further into his lap. It always felt good to hug and cuddle with Mc like this and most of the time he didn't feel particularly aroused by it either. Even if he was the Avatar of Lust and he did love pleasure of any kind, Mc was like a cooling cream on sunburnt skin in that regard.

After a bit, the human felt good enough to speak up, "I think I'd like to tell them too but.. I'm scared." Asmo stroked their hair and hummed lightly. "And I know that I won't be able to get any words out if we were to call a meeting or anything so... I don't know", Mc sighed in frustration. How were they supposed to do this?

"Well, I could explain for you of course but I think you should tell them yourself so~ how about you write them letters? I know you can articulate yourself way better over text and it would be better than just writing it in the group chat", the demon suggested and Mc agreed that this could work. So, they would write little letters and give them to each of the brothers except Asmodeus. "And if it goes well, we could tell Solomon, the angels and the royals as well!"

Putting the plan into motion, Mc started writing letters to each of the brothers. Every letter contained a short explanation to what age regression was, what it meant to Mc and why they were telling them about it. Of course, they hinted at the possibility of the brothers caring for them but they couldn't bring themself to state it outright.

There was always this worry in the back of their head that they would be a burden and accidently make people do stuff for them even though they don't want to. And Asmo already said he'd like to help Mc, so they shouldn't be greedy.

They ended each letter by calling for a meeting with everyone on Saturday after Lunch. By then, they should've all read their letters and had time to think about it. Mc will then hear out any questions the brothers might still have and listen to what they think while Asmodeus stays by their side and gives them support.

Giving the brothers the letters was already nerve-wracking enough but the time until Saturday was even worse. They felt as if they guys were watching them sometimes, probably thinking about what they'd read in the letter and Mc's mind what running rampant with worry, unknowing what went on in the demons heads they could only speculate. And oh, how their brain loved to give them the most anxiety inducing ideas.

They almost wished they hadn't given the letters and asked the brothers to only talk about it during the meeting on Saturday but Asmo didn't leave them alone for most of the time. Mc was immensely grateful for that, since the demon acted as a buffer between his brothers and the human and even reassured them that everything would be alright as often as he could. It didn't make the thoughts and anxiety go away but it certainly soothed it.

It had only been about a day, since Mc had given out the letters on Friday but they were both relieved and apprehensive when lunch on Saturday came to an end. Lucifer called for everyone to gather in the sitting room but didn't need to explain, everyone knew what this was about.

Mc's heart was racing, cheeks warming and palms sweaty as they sat next to Asmo on one of the love seats and looked down to their lap where their hands gripped the fabric of their sweater tightly. The Avatar of Lust scooted even closer and put his arm around the human in a sort of half side hug, kissing their head softly and whispering: "I'm here, don't worry, everything will be alright. Take a deep breath, darling."  
Mc complied and tried to clear their head with every breath they let out. Breathe in strength, breathe out all the jumbled mess in their head, relax their muscles and repeat. It helped a bit. Now, they looked up at the rest of the brothers and clenched their jaw. They could do this.

They were all seated somewhere, attentively waiting for Mc to gather themself. Even Belphie looked focused for once instead of on the verge of falling asleep, though he did try to stifle a huge yawn into his wrist.

"Have you calmed down some?", Lucifer piped up, not unkindly, "I know this topic is quite important to you and thus even more nerve-wracking but you don't need to be scared." He paused briefly but when Mc only gave a tiny nod, he continued.

"Of course, I cannot speak for my brothers but I for one would not judge you for having found a healthy way to cope with your problems and will support you in any way I can. Even the most _stupid_ of my brothers should agree, I think. We're all very... Infatuated with you, if you haven't noticed."

"Oi!", Mammon was quick to speak up, "shaddup, I'm not stupid! And why would I care about some stupid human, huh?" Next was Levi, "Ugh, we all know you're a tsundere but it's embarrassing how much you try to deny it. Even I can admit I like them, they're my Henry after all!"

Satan and Belphie agreed, picking on Mammon while Asmo laughed and Lucifer just sighed. Even Beel looked more relaxed now. The bit of chaos broke the ice and now Mc didn't feel as scared anymore.

They looked over to Beel once more and caught his eye. He smiled warmly and beckoned them over, so they stood up and went to him. Asmo glanced over but just gave an encouraging smirk before going back to teasing Mammon.

"Hey." "Hey..", they just said, looking at one another for a moment before Beel opened his arms and Mc quickly climbed into his lap. The glutton's arms wrapped around them lightly but they could still feel the strength hidden beneath the fabric of his jacket. "I don't know if I've completely understood everything but I like you and what matters is that you're happy. You'll just be the tiniest sibling now, you're already so small anyway."

They tried to protest but Beel just laughed, making the others quiet down and look over. Mammon was spluttering about how Mc shouldn't be sitting in anyone's lap but his but he was quickly shut down and the human laughed with the others.

Settling down once more - with Mammon sulking - everyone agreed that they only wanted the best for their Mc and that while this regression business wasn't completely clear to them, they definitely didn't have anything against it. The human explained about what age they usually regressed to, what they were like when small and how the brothers could help.

"I also like to use.. ya know, pacis n stuff because they comfort me when small and such but I don't really have anything like that right now. I have some at home in the human world though..", they continued nervously, glad they could burrow themself into Beel's chest. Lucifer decided to ask Diavolo for a trip to the human world so Mc could get their stuff and that he would buy anything else they still needed, no matter how much the human protested that they couldn't possibly ask that of him. "You're not asking me for anything, I'm doing this because I want to, Mc.

With everyone so supportive, they felt their worries die down and they relaxed against Beel, smiling softly while listening to the brothers bickering as they closed their eyes. They were safe now.

**Author's Note:**

> Age regression a coping mechanism in which the individual regresses back to the mindset of a younger age. This can be a few years back or up to early infancy. This is in no way kink-related and is also recognised by therapy.


End file.
